Lip Gloss
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: Sonny has a nail biting problem. But how is lip gloss gonna help? CHANNY one-shot...


**Sonny has a serious nail-biting problem and tries different hobbies to get rid of this bad habit. Little did she know that this would get a certain three named jerk throb to loose his cool.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

It's been about a week that I've been figuring out some methods to stop biting my nails. Yeah, pathetic, I know. I usually tried to stop my habits without my cast mates knowing about it. Unfortunately, Tawni found out about it three days ago when she walked in on me biting my nails in our dressing room. Now I am stuck here again with Tawni who was coming up with some Tawni Tips for Biting Nails.

"Tawni, you gonna give me a tip yet or do I have to suffer any longer?"

"Calm down Sonny. I can only give four tips in this situation and you should be lucky!" Tawni practically yelled at me.

"Okay, geez. Take a chill pill Tawn!"

"okay, first Tawni Tip, Lollipops!"

"Lollipops?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll be so busy sucking on a lollipop, you won't be able to bite your nails!" Tawni squealed that nearly made me go deaf.

"You know Tawn, that idea isn't half bad, Thanks!''

I walked to the cafeteria for lunch with my cast mates, but I was sucking on lollipops the whole time. It felt kinda awkward cause Chad was looking at me the whole time. So I decided to text him to snap him out.

**_Hey Cooper, has your mother ever told you it's not polite to stare?_**

I pressed sent and Chad finally looked away and checked his phone and turned red. Oh my gosh, Chad Dylan Cooper actually blushed! He looked back up at me but this time with a glare. I glared back at him until I heard my phone 'moo!'

**_Keep dreaming, Munroe. You better not tell anyone about this, or else...  
_**

Okay, I was a little scared now. I was getting a threat message from Chad Dylan Cooper.**_  
_**

***

**One Week Later...**

It's been a week. I stopped the lollipop habit since it started to hurt my teeth. Chad was avoiding me for some reason. I never heard from him after the text incident. Now I'm on my way to Tawni, again. She said she needed to give me another Tawni Tip since the lollipop thing wasn't working.

"So Tawn, what's your next tip?" I said, clearly nervous to what she's gonna put me through again.

"Popsicles" she replied.

"Oh my gosh Tawn, love popsicles!" I really did love popsicles, I used to have lots in Wisconsin during the summer.

"Okay then, here" she said as she handed me a popsicle.

This method didn't last long though, cause in about a few days, Tawni was getting really pissed. When it came to popsicles, it was really messy. It dripped all over the floor of Tawni's side of the dressing room. It had been three days until she finally decided to snap at me.

"Sonny! That was a designer carpet! Maybe popsicles wasn't a good idea after all"

"I got to admit, despite the fact that I love popsicles, it really didnt hep much with the nail biting problem"

"Yeah, well moving on to the next. Nail polish!" hmm, not a bad idea.

"Ok Tawn, let's try it"

Actually, this methos didn't last very long cause it really didn't preven me from biting my nails.

"Tawni, I don't think this is working"

"Yeah, I guess so. Talk about not caring about your manicure!"

"Guess, I'm not suitable for make-ups"

"Don't be so sure. We should skip to the last Tawni Tip which is sure to work this time!" she stated.

"Which is?"

"Lip gloss!" okay, was she kidding? Guess i spoke to soon.

"Tawni! Lip gloss?! Are you serious?! You know I don't like wearing lip gloss!"

"I am serious. It's perfect Sonny! You wont be able to bite your nails if your lips are covered in gloss!" despite that I hated lip gloss it could actually work.

"Fine, I'll do it." I agreed as her face suddenly lit up like she had just discovered something extraordinary.

"Good! Here!" she handed me her Cocoa Moco Cocoa.

"Tawni, I can't take this! This is yours!"

"Sonny, you need it more than I do right now" she tried to persuade me. "I'm always pretty anyway!" she said still in her happy tone.

"Tawni, mind telling me why you're so happy about this?"

"Nothing!" with that, she left the dressing room.

**Another Week Later...**

It had been another week and Tawni's method was really working. I hadn't bit my nails once! I was at the cafeteria with my casts. We just finished our lunch and I was applying a fresh coat of lip gloss. I was only half done when I felt lips crash onto mine. I was in a state of shock. I didn't know who the hell was kissing me but I kissed back anyway with full force as I melted into the kiss.. There was a yell that sounded like 'Get a room' and a squeal in the background that sounded a lot like Tawni. The kiss lasted a while until I pulled back to catch my breath and see the person who kissed me. My eyes widened in shock.

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

"Chad?"

"You have no idea how long I've been holding back, Munroe. The lollipops and popsicles I could handle, but lip gloss just drew the line" he smiled.

"That's why you've been ignoring me?" I asked, amused.

"I was trying to get myself to not kiss you, but I see that's quite impossible" he said as he blushed.

"Pervert." I laughed at his cockiness for a moment. "I'm guessing Tawni knew this would happen" I said as I looked at Tawni.

"Don't look at me! I didn't plan this, Sonny" Tawni said smirking for who knows what reason. I was about to yell at her until we heard a yell coming from the vents.

"Channy is ALIVE!"

Zora.

* * *

**So hey guys, watcha think? This is inspired by SeesterSoho. So thanks! Please Review!**


End file.
